


Of a Contrary Kind

by waltzmatildah



Category: Savages (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah





	Of a Contrary Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchsticks_p (matchsticks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticks/gifts).



**one**

 

Afterwards.

 

 

They have matching scars: on his face and the soles of her feet. Perma-stained skin that won’t be rubbed clean.

 

Chon buys O a motherfucking hand-gun.

Teaches her how to motherfucking use it.

 

(Ben fails to protest either step and it tells the most compelling part of this sordid story.)

 

 

 

 

 

**two**

 

Before.

 

 

There's sand between their toes; still summer-day-hot. And the new moon hangs high above their tilted heads.

 

O’s sundress is see-through in the humming streetlights. Ben approves.

 

(Chon itches through to his fingertips to tear it off.)

 

 

 

 

 

**three**

Antithetical

_adjective_

Directly opposed or contrasted. Mutually incompatible.


End file.
